vagabondfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōzōin arc
The Hōzōin arc is the third of the story arcs in Vagabond, and it shows the events corresponding to Musashi Miyamoto's challenges against the Hōzōin. Summary Musashi and Jōtarō's arrival to the Hōzōin spears, the events preluding Musashi's fights, Musashi's first fight against the Hōzōin, its aftermath, Musashi's second fight against Inshun Hōzōin, its aftermath, Otsū's situation with the Yagyū, Matahachi's situation with Kojirō Sasaki's certificate. Duration Chapters: 36—78 Volumes: part of 4—9 First challenge Spring. Musashi and Jōtarō arrive to the Hōzōin temple and intend to challenge his head In'ei. An old monk receives them and gives them words of wisdom, food and housing. That very day, Tōji Gion arrives, amputates a monk's arms and leaves announcing he will return everyday and do the same until Musashi comes. The next day, Musashi comes and meets Agon, Hōzōin rank 3. They fight. Agon unarms Musashi, but Musashi gets inside the spear's range, knockout punches Agon and wins. Tōji appears, then Inshun, Hōzōin's heir. The 3 have some brief bouts, then Inshun fights Musashi. Inshun's superior technique and stamina prove to be too much for Musashi, who relies on his brute force. Musashi is consumed by fear, escapes and passes out. Interlude When he regains consciousness, he is in a house, surrounded by the same old monk from before and Jōtarō, who parts ways saying he is disappointed after his escape. The monk then reveals that he is In'ei Hōzōin. He takes care of Musashi's recovery and training, stating that he needs him to become Inshun's ultimate rival: Inshun is excellent in physique and technique, but because of this, he never had a life-threatening fight and thus never developed his spirit. Musashi spends months training with In'ei in the mountains. Second challenge Early autumn. At last Musashi and Inshun have their rematch. This time, Inshun wields a lethal, cross-shaped spear. The fight turns out to be a clash of spirits. Musashi, now much calmer and attentive, makes Inshun nervous. Inshun thrusts with his spear but Musashi dodges it, only gaining a scar in his right cheek, and once inside the spear's range he counter-attacks smacking Inshun's head with his wooden sword. Musashi wins. In his celebration, Musashi briefly reverts to his savage self. Inshun's backstory is then shown in flashbacks; the real reasons In'ei wanted such a fight was to make Inshun stop trying to bury his traumas and start to have empathy with the others. Epilogue In the arc's epilogue, Musashi and Inshun recover. In recognition, Musashi is presented with formal clothes and a pair of steel swords. Inshun, now much friendlier and closer to his mates, becomes the Hōzōin head. The two part ways, vowing to have another match, which won't be life-threatening. On his way out, Musashi finds Jōtarō, who has changed his mind, and they both head to the Yagyū estate. Otsū's situation Regarding Otsū, she now lives with the Yagyū; she is the favorite of their head Sekishūsai. Denshichirō Yoshioka arrives to challenge him, but is rejected. Tōji Gion also appears, completely demoralized after witnessing Inshun's high ability, and tries a suicide attack on Sekishūsai, who easily disarms him and sends him back to the Yoshioka to reconsider his purpose in life. Then Otsū tells Sekishūsai about Musashi, and he responds he once was young and vehement like him. A flashback is shown with Sekishūsai and In'ei in their youth losing to master Hidetsuna Ise no Kami Kami'izumi, who delivers his supreme lesson: he can fight unarmed and disarm opponents because his sword is one with heaven and earth. Matahachi's situation Regarding Matahachi, he works in the construction site of the Fushimi Castle when he witnesses the execution of a young samurai. He takes a pouch from the corpse and abandons the castle. The pouch has money and a swordsman certificate awarded to a Kojirō Sasaki. He interprets that is the dead man's name, and sets out to find his parents to give them their son's keepsake. After travelling for clues, he stops at Ōsaka. In a conversation with a rōnin, Matahachi lies saying he is Kojirō Sasaki, and is scammed into handing over his money with the promise of a recommendation at a local lord. Ashamed, Matahachi finds the scammer and kills him. A local inn hires him as a protector, and he becomes famous. However, one day a seasoned samurai, Shōjirō Kai, challenges him. Matahachi escapes, but bumps into his mother Osugi and uncle Gon. In the family reunion, they catch up on their stories. Osugi confesses to Matahachi that they travel to take revenge on Musashi and Otsū, who according to her, ran away together and are now a couple. This brings dismay to Matahachi, who was originally bethroted to Otsū and still wants her. Matahachi lies again, showing them the certificate while saying he is now a renowned swordsman that goes by the name of Kojirō Sasaki. Category:Story Arcs